Lee Family
by AnchoFishyMochi
Summary: : Keluarga bahagia? Itu lah keluarga Haehyuk yang rukun, ah? Mungkinkah? Henry yang jail sedangkan Tao yang polosnya minta ampun, Dan Donghae yang pervertnya hingga Hyukjae nyerah. Gimanakah kehidupan mereka? *abaikan summarynya -" *


LEE FAMILY

CAST : Lee Donghae , Lee Hyukjae , Lee Henry (maksa) , Lee Tao (maksa lagi) , Tan Heechul (lebih maksa)

Pair : Haehyuk

Warning! Yaoi! M-preg! Don't like? Don't read! Arraseo? ^^

Summary : Keluarga bahagia? Itu lah keluarga Haehyuk yang rukun, ah? Mungkinkah? Henry yang jail sedangkan Tao yang polosnya minta ampun, Dan Donghae yang pervertnya hingga Hyukjae nyerah. Gimanakah kehidupan mereka? *abaikan summarynya - -"*

Annyeong! Perkenalkan! Shin Minra imnida! *sembunyikan nama asli* hahahaha XD #plakk saya hanya ingin mempublish FF ini yang berjamur dilaptopku… Jadi, aku publish aja!

Oh ya, mohon kritik dan saran atas cerita ini ya! ^^ agar kedepannya bisa lebih baik

Okey! Langsung cekidang cekidong!

Selamat membaca

"haee~! Yak! Lepaskan tanganmu!" seru seorang namja manis yang sedang menuangkan sup kedalam mangkuk tapi sukses diganggu oleh namja tampan yang menempel dipunggungnya.

"aah~ kau begitu harum, hyukkie~ aku jadi ingin… aarghh!" Donghae mencium telinga Hyukjae seduktif sebelum ia berteriak kesakitan karena cubitan seorang anak kecil yang sedang memegang boneka bakpao yang seperti pipinya.

"kkekeke~ Appa lucu~" kekeh anak laki-laki itu melihat appanya yang tengah memegangi kakinya karena dicubit oleh dirinya.

"hei! Henry! Itu sama sekali tak lucu tau!" Donghae jengkel dengan ulah iseng anaknya yang sedang mengganggu acara lovey doveynya bersama sang istri.

Donghae beserta Henry berjalan menuju kursi di ruang makan itu, memang jika Henry sedang jail seperti tadi berarti ia sedang ingin diperhatikan atau dimanjakan oleh kedua orang tuanya terutama sang ayah.

"ada apa dengan anak appa yang imut ini eoh? Kau ingin cerita sama appa?" Tanya Donghae yang tengah duduk disebelah Henry, Hyukjae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae dan Henry.

"appa~ Henly ingin cerita~" rajuk Henry imut, Donghae dan Hyukjae yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh mendengar rajukan imut Henry.

"cerita apa chagi?"

"begini… di sekolah Henry, Henry suka sama seseorang, appa." Ungkap Henry, pipi cempluk bocah itu memerah mengingat wajah seseorang yang disukainya.

"kekeke, memangnya siapa nama anak itu?" Tanya Donghae penasaran dengan yeoja yang tengah disukai anaknya itu.

"bukan appa, dia namja kayak Henry. Namanya Zhoumi-ge, dia orang cina loh!" ujar Henry riang, Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar cerita atau curhatan anak sulungnya.

"kalau begitu, besok kita ajak dia makan bersama dikeluarga kita. Umma ingin lihat bagaimana rupa kekasih pujaan anak umma yang imut ini." Ujar Hyukjae yang sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita Henry, ia mencubit pipi Henry gemas.

"umma~" panggil seorang namja berwajah manis dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang memperlihatkan dia persis seperti boneka panda yang dia bawa.

"eoh? Panda umma sudah bangun hm?" Hyukjae tersenyum melihat anak bungsunya yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"kenapa taozi?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil mengelus rambut Tao-anaknya yang mirip panda- yang tengah memeluk Hyukjae.

"umma~ kenapa tao tidak dibangunkan? Tao juga ingin bercerita seperti Henry-ge~" rajuk Tao yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

Hyukjae terkekeh kecil dan mengecup kedua pipi Tao, Tao tersenyum manis karena mendapatkan ciuman manis dari ummanya itu.

"sini, tao-ie. Cerita sama appa saja." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum menatap Tao, Tao mengangguk dan berlari menuju appanya.

"appa! Appa! Kemarin pagi, Tao bertemu dengan seseorang dan dia mencium pipi Tao!" ungkap Tao dengan semangatnya setelah sampai dibangkunya yang tepat didepan kursi donghae.

"siapa itu chagi? Mungkin ia gemas denganmu Tao-ie!" donghae mengulurkan tanganya dan mencubit gemas pipi Tao, Henry tertawa melihat tingkah imut adiknya itu.

"um! Namanya… emm… tadi kalo tidak salah ia berkata Yifan! Ya, Yifan-ge appa!" ujar Tao dengan semangat.

"Yifan?" Tanya Hyukjae menuju meja makan dan meletakan masakan-masakannya disana, Tao mengangguk semangat.

"umma tau?" Tanya Henry heran, Hyukjae mengangguk

"ne, dia anak dari Chullie hyung, rumahnya ada disebelah kita." Ungkap Hyukjae sambil menuangkan sup ke mangkuknya.

"owh, Chullie hyung yang evil terhadap suaminya itu kah?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengambil nasi, Hyukjae menatap tajam Donghae.

"yak! Walaupun Chullie hyung begitu, tapi ia sangat baik lho!" ujar Hyukjae sambil menepuk pelan kepala Donghae dengan sumpit yang dipegangnya.

"ah~ appo chagi~"

"Yifan-ge itu kelas berapa mochi-ge?" Tanya Tao sambil menatap Henry bingung masih dengan aksen polosnya, Henry mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"um… jika Yifan yang itu mungkin ia sekelas dengan Mimi-ge.." ucap Henry sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibirnya, pose memikir yang cute~

"Mimi-ge?" Tanya Hyukjae penasaran, Henry mengangguk dan seketika pipinya merona lagi.

"um… itu panggilan Henry ke Zhoumi-gege." Ujar Henry sambil menunduk malu, Hyukjae, Donghae serta Tao tertawa melihat tingkah imut anaknya dan hyung-untuk Tao- itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hae~ nanti kamu anter Henry dan Tao ya? Badanku sedang tidak enak~ uh!" ujar Hyukjae saat ia menunggui Donghae ganti baju dikamarnya.

"baiklah chagi, kau tidur saja ne? apa aku terlalu ganas semalam, hum?" Tanya Donghae seduktif, Hyukjae memerah mendengar kata ganas.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan hae? Ce-cepat antarkan henry dan tao!" usir Hyukjae sambil mendorong dada Donghae yang semakin lama semakin mendekatinya dan menghimpitnya diantara tembok.

"sekali saja hyukkiieehh~"

Chu~

Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae dalam, ia menyesap dan melumat bibir merah itu. Hyukjae hanya pasrah dan sesekali membalas ciuman Donghae.

"nnn~ mmmhhh~ cpk! Mmmh!"

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"appa~! Umma~! Ayo cepat! Nanti henry telat!" ucap Henry sambil menggedor pintu kamar orang tuanya, membuat Donghae dan Hyukjae melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"aish! Pengganggu!" gerutu Donghae sembari mengambil jasnya yang jatuh akibat berciuman dengan istirnya itu.

"kekekeke~ kau kan bisa melanjutkan nanti malam, haee~" Hyukjae mengedipkan matanya genit sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum mesum melihat Hyukjaenya yang nakal.

"nakal eoh? Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat Hyukkie~" Donghae berbisik ditelinga Hyukjae seduktif.

"aish! Hae~! Sudah! Cepat antarkan Henry dan Tao!" Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae keluar kamar, agar ia bisa beristirahat.

"ne, Hyukkie."

Cup!

Donghae mengecup singkat bibir Hyukjae dan segera berlari keluar kamarnya menghindari amukan istrinya itu.

.

.

.

.

"nah, Henry-ah, Tao-ie jangan nakal ne! pulang sekolah nanti kalian akan dijemput umma, arraseo?" ujar Donghae sembari mengusap rambut coklat Henry dan hitam legam milik Tao.

Henry dan Tao bersekolah disekolah yang sama, SM Junior High School. Yang membedakan hanya Henry yang sekarang duduk dikelas 8 sedangkan adiknya dikelas 7.

"cha! Appa berangkat ne~" Henry dan Tao mengangguk, mereka memeluk Donghae singkat dan segera berlari menuju kelas masing-masing.

Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anaknya yang imut itu dan bergegas menuju mobilnya untuk segera pergi ke kantornya.

_AT LEE'S HOUSE_

"hooek! Hooek!" terdengar suara muntahan yang berasal dari kamar mandi di dalam kamar utama, kamar Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"urgh~ kenapa muntahnya tidak keluar?" keluh Hyukjae sambil membersihkan mulutnya, ia merasa pegal karena sedari tadi membungkuk terus untuk mencoba mengelurkan muntahannya tapi sedari tadi tak keluar, hanya berupa air liur saja.

TING! TONG!

"eung? Siapa ya?" gumam Hyukjae mengusap bibirnya dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menemui tamunya yang dating pagi-pagi sekali.

CEKLEK!

"annyeong Hyukkie~!" sapa seorang namja cantik sambil membawa sebuah kantong plastic, hyukjae tersenyum senang melihat namja itu.

"Chullie hyung~! Ayo masuk!" ujar Hyukjae riang walau sebenarnya perutnya seperti terlilit entah kenapa seperti itu.

"ani, aku hanya mengantar ini Hyukkie. Ini buah tangan dari suamiku, yah~ kau taukan dirinya habis darimana?" ujar Heechul atau yang biasa Hyukjae panggil Chullie hyung itu.

"hehehe~ gamsa hyung-ie~!" ucap Hyukjae senang sambil mengambil kantong yang diberikan Heechul untuknya.

"kau sakit Hyukkie? Mukamu terlihat pucat." Ujar Heechul sambil menatap wajah Hyukjae yang sedikit pucat.

"mungkin masuk angin, hyung. Tadi aku merasa mual tapi saat dimuntahkan tak mau keluar. Ujar Hyukjae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"ah! Mungkin…"

.

.

.

.

"kyaaa~! Aku hamil lagi Chullie hyung~"

END!


End file.
